


Chatoyant

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x tetsurou kuroo]Coined from the French "œil de chat," meaning "cat's eye”...My god, his eyes were beautiful.





	

* * *

 

It was hard being the girlfriend of such a shameless boy.

The night started off fairly vanilla, with a short study session and movie. Finding Nemo. A classic, really. The Kuroo household was empty for the weekend, as both parents had been spirited away to a romantic outing in Osaka, so Tetsurou had invited you over for a weekend of uninterrupted ‘us’ time. What with volleyball tournaments and exam season running strong, you had agreed quickly, happy to spend time with him. You’d been dating him for a while now, so it wasn’t surprising when his strong arm wrapped around you. His body conformed to the curve of yours, and you lay on his bed together as credits scrolled on the black screen. His characteristic warmth was comforting and you were getting fairly drowsy. You had both chosen to watch the movie on his laptop in his room instead of on the TV in the living room, so that it’d be easier to go bed right after.

But, unsurprisingly, he had developed other plans without your prior input.

“Really?” you grumbled, almost with incredulity as you were thrust down into his tangled nest of blankets and pillows. You accepted his fervent kisses graciously, but pushed him away a moment’s later, cradling his head in your hands as you stared up into his feline-like eyes. You scowled. “We’re going to do this right after watching a kids movie?”

He snorted with amusement, his amber irises shimmering. “Do you _not_ want to?” His voice was low, a throaty murmur, and his chapped lips raked across the sensitive skin of your neck, making you shiver.

“That’s not… ah. You’re not being fair.” You struggled to hold in the strained notes of your desire. Your eyelashes fluttered desperately in an attempt to keep yourself from pulling him even closer to you—after all, he couldn’t win against you _every_ damn time. You pouted childishly as he buried his face into the crook of your neck, your fingers twisted in his dark hair. The expression soon melted away when he teased the nerves with his tongue. A shocked gasp escaped you.

“You’re gonna leave a mark,” you whined, gripping the handfuls of soft hair. He laughed, the innocent sound out of place in this totally immoral situation. His breath was hot against your ear and you felt his nose brush against you as he righted himself, enough so that he could look down at you. He had a wide, predatory grin on his face that made your heart race with lust, and you could scarcely do anything but silently stare up at his face.

“Good,” he replied simply, caressing your jawline with a gentle touch of a roughened hand. His voice was light and carefree, but a faraway flicker in his eyes told you that he was being nothing but a big ol’ fucking liar. Your eyes ran over his features, all of which you had grown to love. The shape of his nose; the way his lip quirked up at one corner; the haphazard angle of his hair; the sharp lines of his cheekbones… and then your eyes locked with his. They were like molten gold, or perhaps they were like twin gemstones—eyes that held startling clarity to them, as if he already knew everything there was to know. And behind that, you could just faintly make out the look of a starving African lion. One lying on the steaming veldt in the velvety blanket of night, its tail flicking in the hot, stifling air, as it eyed down its next meal. You just couldn’t help but think:

_My god, his eyes are beautiful._

“What’re you looking at? I thought you didn’t think it’d be ‘right’ to do this after watching a cartoon about fish.” He smirked down at you, the expression invoking yet another tier of the barbaric, almost animalistic desire inside of you. Then, with a jovial countenance but serious tone, he warned, “keep looking at me like that and I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“I mean, they already found Nemo, didn’t they?”

You sat up, pushing yourself with your elbows so that you were eye level with him. His familiar, heavy weight on you was comforting, but you weren’t looking for plain old ‘comfort’ any longer. He cocked an eyebrow at you, but you didn’t get to see the rest of his expression, your eyes closed as you pressed your lips to his. His fingers traversed the length of your spine, running along each ridge of the vertebrae, the ghostly touches bringing goosebumps to your skin.

The kiss was avaricious; his sharp canines dug into your lower lip and your tongue swiped against his smooth teeth, lapping up his taste. Faint traces of popcorn remained, but there was a sweetness to him that nothing else on all of planet Earth could have matched. You felt his fingers, which had been so docile before, dig into your lower back as he gripped the edge of your shirt. You leant back and raised your arms, allowing him to tug the fabric off of you. It slipped off easily and he was quick to follow, flinging his old Nekoma shirt onto the floor without a second’s thought. The chilly air raised the hairs on your bare skin but he was quick to put an end to that problem, smothering you back into the still-warm blankets, his entire body pressing down upon you with a tremendous force. A sweat was breaking out across your skin and you stifled a sigh of excitement when his lips moved from yours to your stomach. His tongue traced a winding path along the length of your abdomen, up to your breasts, the trail absorbing the cold of the air. He rested his cheek against your chest and settled there like a contented kitten. You looked down at him, amused with the sight.

“Comfy?” you asked wryly. He smiled sleepily. Volleyball weathered hands wormed under you, caressing the skin of your back, and you arched yourself so that he could have easier access. Tetsurou had gotten experienced with the art of the bra-clip and a few moments later they, along with your sweatpants, had been carelessly tossed aside. “That’s good time,” you commented while his hand swept across the outside of your thigh. “You’re getting faster at this.”

“Why, thank you.”

He leant down to kiss you and a pleasant shudder of excitement ran across the breadth of your exposed skin when he brushed against you. His athletic build was robust, and his frame was toned from years of physical exertion and practice. It was a jolting contrast against your softer body as he pressed into you. He traced the length of your hips, his warm hands dipping into your curves. You sighed contentedly. It’d be nice to just lie here like this, naked together—but really, was that going to happen between two horny kids in love?

Not a chance in Hell.

His kiss traversed from your lips to your chin, down to your collarbone. He nipped at the skin, lapping at the creases of your clavicles. You rolled your eyes slightly and closed them, the sense of touch skyrocketing as your sight blackened out. At this point, you knew that he was going out of his way to mark your skin. He took some sort of private pride in that, smirking at you in the hallways as you pulled your scarf around your neck sullenly. He moved further down still, his destination evident. His arms twisted around you as if to lock you in place. As if you’d be going anywhere.

“Mmn!”

You mewled helplessly, his teeth taking in a particularly sensitive part of your nipple. His tongue slid over the tip and he nibbled at you nimbly. His mouth did not leave you for a second, so you could practically feel him smile as you squirmed underneath him. Then, as if to punish you, he moved away and lightly kissed your navel once, pulling back. His hair tickled your skin and you realized where he was going with this.

“Somebody’s ready,” he mused, his ring and middle finger pressing against the fabric of your underwear. For some reason, you hadn’t thought to prepare yourself for this and wore nothing but a simple pair of black briefs. But you weren’t worried. Something about the hoarse, greedy baritone of his voice told you that he didn’t give two shits what you were wearing, as long as it was _off_ of you, and fast.

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips. “Well _sorry_ ,” you muttered, a little embarrassed. He was right, of course; there was nobody else who could turn you on with just the snap of his fingers like Tetsurou Kuroo could. Hell, the kid could just _look_ at you, and you’d be falling over yourself. You batted his hand away and got to your knees, pushing him back so that he sat, leaning back on both hands. The bed was soft and the combined weight of your bodies made a sinking depression in the mattress, and you had to struggle to balance yourself in front of him.

“It’s not a bad thing,” he commented, in an almost apologetic tone.

“You already said it, so now you have to pay the price.” You tugged at his shorts aggressively and he snickered with a bit of childish glee. Your face was reddening. You could easily tell by the burning sensation of blood rushing up to your cheeks. Even at this stage you hadn’t ever really gotten used to the whole idea of sex. But you knew that you liked it, so the sheepishness wore off quickly enough. Soon enough he was as exposed as you were, and if you looked at him from just the right angle, you could almost see a tinge of red in the tips of his ears.

“Aha!” you said, pointing at him. “You’re blushing, too!”

The room was fairly dark, and the only source of light came from a dimmer lamp that was in the far corner of his room. But there was no mistaking it. The pout scrawled on his face confirmed your suspicions.

“So what? You are, too,” he shot defensively, as if he were a child being accused of having a crush. You smiled up at the person you loved and leant down, tucking hair behind your ears.

“It’s cute,” you mumbled against his length, allowing your tongue to slide across the all-too familiar member. His thigh stiffened under your hand and you knew,

_I’ve got you now._

“It’s not cute,” he muttered disgruntledly, throwing up a casual tone as if the two of you were having a conversation over coffee. When you glanced up through your eyelashes, he was staring determinedly at the wall, his face darkening into a deep crimson. “Stop calling me that.”

“Cutie pa-tootie.”

You took the opportunity of his lapse of concentration to take him into your mouth fully. You went as far as you dared, keeping an eye on him to gauge his reaction, and a feeling of pride fell over you like a soft, fuzzy blanket when you saw him cringe, ever so slightly. There was a hardened resolve in you, now. He couldn’t get away with teasing you all the time. And you wanted nothing more than to give him a little taste of his own medicine…

So your movements were slow, light, leisurely and deliberant, and you could tell that with each pass, his desperation was growing stronger. He was stubborn and egotistic and said nothing to alert you of your progress. Still, you could tell that he was holding his breath, and you felt his abdomen shake with the effort of keeping cries of ecstasy to himself. In a way, you already felt that you’d won. The decadent, bittersweet taste of his fluids filled your mouth and your eyelids fluttered shut so that you could concentrate. Encircling him, you could almost feel the pulse of his body reacting to your touch. Before you could let the tip of your tongue dance along the most sensitive part of him he pushed you away, holding you by the top of your head. The sudden move wasn’t painful, but it was startling, and you stared up at him, your mouth still open in an expression of confusion. The look contorted into a grin and you took his hand out of your hair, curling your fingers in between his so that they were interlocked. You kissed his fingertips as he gave you a surly look.

“Give up, dear Captain?”

He sucked his teeth and shoved you back down with so much force that your triumphant laugh got knocked back into your windpipe before you could even execute it. His fingers dug into your flesh and you gasped. He forced his tongue down your throat and your moan was lost, swallowed up by him like a shark gulping up a fish. While distracted by this, you didn’t even feel his hand walk down the inside of your thigh until he slipped inside of you, long and nimble fingers reaching far. You broke away for air and whimpered, your hips bucking up into his involuntarily. His strong pelvis ground down into yours, reminding you of your place.

“Not so smug now, huh?”

Another finger snaked its way into you. His maneuvered almost lazily with a precise meticulousness, until he found the right spot, something you had given away by covering your mouth to stifle the cry. His other hand brushed yours away and his lips descended onto yours, before he withdrew, his teeth exhibited in a possessive smile.

“I want to hear you.”

Tetsurou’s nails scraped against your ridges and you openly gasped, heeding his wishes. Your body arced so powerfully that you jerked up into him, your arms wrapped around his neck to cling onto reality. Your nails dug into the muscles of his shoulder and you bit on your lip, hard, frenzied whines caught in your throat. His fingers worked you until it became unbearable, and you could hardly breathe, your eyesight growing fuzzy with need. Your heart hammered in your chest and you pressed your face into his neck, clenching your jaw. It wouldn’t be long until you could no longer hold on, and he knew it too. His thumb teased your clitoris, delivering just enough pressure to finally throw you over the edge. Your body seized up as you came, tremulous waves rocking the muscles of your body, forcing you to grip onto Tetsurou tightly lest you lose your anchorage to the mortal world. When you opened your eyes they were teary, and you heaved for the breaths you had been holding.

Tetsurou examined his fingers, which were practically drenched, and you watched as he stuck them into his mouth, sucking deeply. Not once did he break eye contact with you, and you shuddered again, the image of his ravenous eyes reminding you once again of a rapacious cat, ready to pounce on its prey.

“Ready?” he asked, and the sound of his nonchalant voice made your spine tingle. The question was a courtesy that was merely a formality; it was obvious that you were more than ready, and he wouldn’t have needed to hear a response from you anyways. The condom went on quick—he was always ready for this, it seemed—and you wrapped your arms around his neck again. You were still jittery from the last orgasm and had to squeeze your eyes shut when he re-entered. It wasn’t from any amount of pain. He always made sure to be gentle with you. But there was a birth of agony in your pleasure. For a quick moment, you really worried that you might go insane from this. You yielded yourself to him easily. He advanced tentatively, a few testing strokes, burying himself in close.

“You okay?” he whispered. You couldn’t find the strength to speak and nodded instead. This gave him all the initiative he needed to kick off the training wheels and you were hailed with an assault of vulgar thrusts, each stronger than the last. Your breathing hitched with each one. The time you had spent away from your beloved boyfriend had only seemed to build-up his frustration and he was frantic. You accepted his forceful drives with silent screams of ecstasy, your toes curling. It was all you could do not to pass out in delirium. You clenched your legs to stop your thighs from quivering, muttering his name as a bead of sweat dropped from his face onto yours.

“Tetsu, Tet—fuck, Tetsu!” You spasmed with yet another orgasm and was unable to stop yourself from clinging to him, your legs crisscrossed around his body in a tight grip. Your shrill yelps were accompanied with labored breaths. You pulled at his hair, the other hand clutching the sheet with a strength of a man holding onto the edge of a cliff he was about to fall off of. Tears flowed freely from your eyes now and you were growing dizzy.

“Shit,” he mumbled, his arms shaking with exertion.

You pulled him down into your embrace for another crazed kiss. You were utterly spent at this point, and you honestly didn’t think you could hold onto your sanity if he kept this up. You broke away, nuzzling your face into the crook of his damp neck, whispering encouragingly in a coaxing, lewd timbre.

“Come, Tetsu, come… I want you to come in me…”

“You…” he panted, tendons in his neck stiffening.

“Tetsu.”

You didn’t have to say more. He exhaled once, sharply. The breath was loud in your ear, like a gust of wind, and his entire frame tensed. For a second you smiled drowsily, feeling smug that you’d gotten him to climax on your command. You allowed him to clamp his hand around the wrist he had pinned down, waiting for him to finish. His body trembled with the strain. Once he had, he receded, collapsing on top of you after discarding the used rubber. You wheezed with the extra weight on your chest.

“Kuroo,” you complained.

“Gimme a minute,” he muttered sluggishly, pulling you into a hug. His head rose with your chest and you reached down, coiling your fingers in his hair gently. You massaged his scalp with the pads of your fingertips and he groaned with content, closing his eyes.

“You’re tired already? How’re you gonna survive the tournament if you pass out after the first match?”

“Hey, having sex stimulates the brain to release prolactin, and with the dark room that means melatonin… so I’m just sleepy because of that, okay?”

You chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Nerd.”

He looked up at you with those eyes, resting his chin lightly on your chest. He crawled forwards and delivered a sweet and kind kiss to you. When he pulled away, his amber eyes gleamed with a softness. You loved those eyes, so, so much… they betrayed the emotions he felt and the thoughts he was thinking, like a window into his mind and soul. And whenever he looked at you, they showed nothing but love.

“ _You’re_ a nerd,” he said with a slight pout. “All you do is stay at home and play video games. Do you even study?”

“No, but I still get good grades.”

“I hate you for that.”

You laughed softly. “Fine. We can both be nerds. Happy?”

He smiled and laid his head down on you, his arms wrapped around you securely, as if he might never let go.

“Yeah.”

And you still couldn’t help but be reminded of a cat as you smoothed down his hair. Like the ones that fell asleep on your lap or notes at all the wrong times. Your hand paused as you realized he had indeed passed out, his muscular arms still swaddling you steadfastly, his bulky frame still weighing down your body. You wriggled, a cold spike of fear striking your heart.

“Kuroo? Kuroo, get up, I can’t move. Come on, I have to pee… _Kuroo_ … ”

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/ZH5nQ5


End file.
